A Tender Moment
by UndercoverFabala
Summary: I was a little disappointed with the lack of intimate moments between Inuyasha and Kagome in the Manga, and wholly disappointed in the lack of non-violent intimacy between the two in fanfics, so I crafted my own. A bit racy, one chapter, enjoy.


Kagome let out a soft sigh of relief as she gratefully sank down into the warm water. It had been a long time since she had gotten a moment to herself and the constant stress of their search for the Sacred Jewel Shards was wearing her down. It was lucky that they had decided to camp near the hot spring. Everyone else was already asleep, so Kagome had decided to sneak off and relax as much as she could. Tomorrow was going to be another day full of adventure, danger, and traveling.

A twig snapping at the water's edge abruptly brought Kagome out of her fatigued reverie and she sat up a little straighter, sure to keep herself under the water, and scanned the trees around her.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she asked sharply when she spotted her companion sitting with his back to her at the water's edge.

"You know it's too dangerous here for you to wander off, stupid," he replied in his usual surly tone. "If you wanted to take a bath you should have told me."

Feeling the characteristic blush rising in her cheeks, she shot back, "I didn't tell you because I wanted some alone time. I didn't want you to come, you got that?"

Jumping up and turning, he retorted, "Well I'm not about to let you get kidnapped or eaten just because you happen to feel crowded! It's my job to protect you, so let me do it!"

Spinning on his heel, he dropped to the ground once more and moodily folded his hands inside of his sleeves. "Hmph, I have better things to do than babysit you, Kagome," he mutter under his breath.

"What was that?" she called in an irritated tone.

"Nothin'," he replied sullenly.

"Hmph," Kagome echoed as she turned her back on him, the tension she had been trying to escape building inside of her once more. She sat for a few minutes with her arms crossed, waiting for the apology she knew would never come, before slowly relaxing. She really hated arguing with Inuyasha so much, he just made her so angry sometimes.

Finally, she turned and looked over. He was more stubborn than she, so he was in the same place. Seeing his rigid position, she felt a smile tweak the corners of her mouth. Making her way to the edge of the pool, she deftly retrieved a small stone from the bottom and tossed it in his direction. It bounced off the tree next to his head and he was up in an instant, sword out, ready for battle. She giggled a little at his alertness.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier," she offered with a smile. "Things have been really hectic lately and I just wanted a chance to relax. You can go back if you want. I'm close enough that I can call if there's trouble."

Slowly replacing his sword, Inuyasha considered her for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I'll probably take a bath after you're done. It's been hard on everyone."

Tilting her head to the side, Kagome teased, "You're waiting until I finish? Jeeze, Inuyasha, you're such a prude."

To her dismay, he merely shrugged and began untying his kimono. "Well, if you feel that way..." Kagome whipped around, her cheeks beet red, as she listened to him quickly disrobe and enter the pool.

He settled down across from her with a sigh and announced sarcastically, "It's safe to look now." She turned, face still glowing, and pushed herself up against a rock, submerged almost to her nose, arms crossed tightly over her chest, and looking anywhere but at him. Inuyasha let out a low chuckle, causing her to glare at him before her eyes were drawn to his bare chest.

"Your wound still hasn't healed," she remarked, instantly concerned for his well-being. Inuyasha healed faster than anyone she knew, but she was concerned at the blackened welt running across his shoulder.

"It's nothing," he scoffed, even as she moved to closer to examine it more carefully. She probed the area gently, taking pains not to hurt him, but he didn't even wince. "I'll be fine in a day or two," he said, shrugging off her concerned look.

"I hope so," she told him with feeling. He turned to look at her and his disdain quickly melted away.

"Really, Kagome, I'll be fine," he reassured her in a more gentle tone. Without warning, her eyes filled with tears and she quickly turned, pretending to look at the moon. Inuyasha wasn't fooled, though, and quickly slipped an arm around her waist and gently pulled her chin around. He could read the distress and fatigue in her eyes as she fought her tears. He smiled down at her before pulling her against his chest in a gentle hug.

She leaned against him for a moment before suddenly going rigid. Inuyasha pulled back, holding her by the shoulders and looking at her quizzically. "What is it?"

"We're naked!" she spluttered, trying to avoid his gaze.

Frowning slightly, Inuyasha dropped his hands and replied, "Well I'm not Miroku, so what's the problem?"

"It's just that..." she stuttered, waving her hand in a vague attempt to explain.

"Kagome, you know I'd never hurt you right?" Inuyasha asked in a serious tone. She turned to look at him finally and nodded.

"I know I'm safe with you, it's just weird to be touching you while we're both naked," she told him quietly, heat rising once more to her cheeks.

Slowly, Inuyasha lifted his hand and gently brushed her cheek with his fingers. "I guess it is kinda different," he replied, staring into her eyes questioningly. She shuddered lightly under his touch and gaze, a small fire erupting in the pit of her stomach.

Hesitantly, she reached up and cupped his head, bringing it down for a timid kiss. She leaned into him, her heart hammering in her chest as he carefully nipped at her lower lip. She gasped and he took the opportunity to explore with his tongue, gently caressing the inside of her mouth in a way that made her feel hot all over. She had kissed Inuyasha before, but it suddenly seemed different and a little scary.

Pulling back a little, Kagome laid her head on his chest, breathing heavily, and listened to his heart, which was pounding just as hard as her own. Inuyasha gently caressed her back before murmuring her name in a questioning, hesitant tone. She knew that he was leaving it up to her to make a decision.

She deliberately moved closer to him, putting her hands on his chest and nuzzling his neck. His arms tightened around her as she planted a trail of kisses along his throat, nipping gently at his jawline. She straddled one of his legs, pressing herself against his chest and reaching up to kiss him once more. He let out a low noise, flexing his claws against the soft skin of her back as her leg rubbed up against his already hardened penis.

Unable to contain himself, he reached one hand down and cupped her rear while the other wandered over to her breast. She gasped and arched her back as he gently rubbed her swollen nipple. Taking advantage of her position, Inuyasha lowered his head and began suckling, causing her to moan in pleasure as she rubbed her belly against him.

After a few moments, Inuyasha reached down and lifted her by her behind and positioned her so that she was straddling both of his legs. She held onto his shoulders, watching him with red cheeks and dark, intense eyes. Cupping the nape of her neck, he kissed her again, even while his other hand gently pushed down on her hip.

She lowered herself carefully, relishing his soft head gently pushing into her. As he moved deeper inside her, she gasped in pain, but merely dug her nails into his shoulders and pushed harder so that he was fully inside of her. He allowed her a moment to adjust before withdrawing to thrust into her again. She gasped and moaned as he squeezed her rear and buried his face in her neck, kissing and sucking roughly. Her breasts swung against his chest as he continued his rhythmic thrusting.

Without warning, he lifted her and put her back against a rock, all the while pushing deeper and deeper with his rough strokes. There was no pain, only pleasure, and she moaned softly as she clung to him.

"Inuyasha," she moaned hoarsely as she neared her climax. He kissed her roughly as he came inside of her, pulsating with pleasure. His legs feeling like jelly, Inuyasha carefully sat down, still inside Kagome, and they clung to one another, panting and shuddering.

As they gradually calmed, Kagome pulled herself up and sat beside him. Glancing at her, Inuyasha let out a low chuckle. "Maybe I should start taking baths with you more often," he murmured.

Face turning red, Kagome crossed her arms and turned away. "Inuyasha, sit!"


End file.
